Cachette
by Madame Croa
Summary: Certains enfants aiment se cacher, pour jouer. Koishi, elle, en a fait un éternel passe-temps, qui n'a rien d'amusant. [OS rétrospectif sur l'histoire du personnage de Koishi Komeiji - spoilers de TH11 - Rated T pour gore et violences verbales]


Koishi écoutait tout, tout le temps. Elle était très très forte pour ça, même quand les bruits n'étaient vraiment pas forts, qu'ils essayaient de se cacher. Elle pouvait très bien dire quand les bruits étaient bien cachés. Après tout, elle était aussi douée pour ça !

Se cacher. Tout cacher. Son dedans, comme son dehors.

 _Tiens la boîte à dons est enfin pleine_

Satori lui avait expliqué très très tôt que les gens ne les aimaient pas trop et voudraient sûrement leur faire du mal, et la petite avait d'abord cru que sa grande sœur exagérait. D'ailleurs, les gens ne la malmenaient jamais trop – juste des têtes bizarres et des pensées un peu méchantes. Mais plus elle grandissait, et plus les gens arrêtaient de vouloir cacher les bruits qu'émettaient leurs bouches.  
Ils n'arrêtaient pas non plus leurs bras et leurs jambes qui bougeaient, et Koishi devait finalement tout le temps regarder les doigts qui l'encerclaient, et éviter les cailloux qui sautaient des pieds comme d'un plongeoir. Ces gens, ils ne devaient pas avoir eu une grande sœur comme la sienne, qui lui avait appris que c'était malpoli de montrer du doigt. Ou de jeter des choses sur quelqu'un, surtout sur une petite fille qui leur avait rien fait.

 _Mais où est passé Shanghai_

Sa sœur était la meilleure grande sœur au monde, parce qu'elle, au moins, ne lui criait pas dessus et ne lui lançait pas de choses qui font mal ou qui font peur. Leurs animaux de compagnie aussi étaient très gentils. Satori disait souvent qu'ils valaient bien mieux que les gens au-dessus. Mais pourtant, elle entendait aussi leurs pensées et parfois, Rin et Utsuho ne pensaient pas des choses très jolies... mais c'était pas grave, parce que la plupart du temps, Rin lui caressait gentiment les cheveux, et Okuu jouait avec Koishi, alors elles avaient bien le droit de rester ici.

 _Il faut que je pense à faire une lessive... j'espère que Meiling fait bien son travail_

Satori lui disait qu'elle s'en fichait, de tout ce que pensaient les gens de la Surface. Koishi disait pareil. Parce qu'elle savait que c'était mieux comme ça – sinon, sa sœur ne l'aurait pas dit ! - et elle n'avait pas envie que Satori soit triste ou ne la gronde.

 _Zzzzzz..._

C'était la meilleure grande sœur du monde, mais en vrai, Koishi n'arrivait pas à être comme elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en ficher, de tout ce que disait les gens. Elle n'aimait pas que les gens la déteste alors qu'elle ne leur avait jamais rien fait. Même quand c'était des gens qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Souvent, quand elle les croisait sur le chemin de l'Enfer, ils lui parlaient très fort ou pensaient très fort, et elle avait envie de pleurer ou de mettre des coups de pieds dans des choses. Ou dans les gens. Mais plus souvent, de pleurer, quand même. Mais comme ça n'était pas bien de montrer aux gens que ça lui faisait du mal, Koishi gardait ses larmes ou sa colère pour elle. Son corps était la meilleure des cachettes.

Les gens, eux, ils ne cachaient rien. Ils ne pouvaient rien lui cacher.

 _J'me demande si Patchy à d'nouveaux bouquins, ze_

...C'était souvent des trucs comme ça, que Koishi avait dans la tête. Des trucs stupides, des trucs de grands, de personnes que la petite ne connaissait pas, qu'elle n'avait même jamais vu, qui ne l'intéressait même pas. Elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur quand _,_ comment, où. Ça allait et venait sans prévenir, c'était comme si des petites personnes avaient passé leur temps à hurler dans ses oreilles. Et ça se moquait bien que Koishi en veuille ou pas, de toutes ces pensées qui se greffaient dans sa tête comme des parasites.

 _Oh non, la batterie s'est cassé... où vais-je trouver du métane sur cette montagne_

Desfois, même les choses comme ça, qui n'avait aucun rapport avec elle, elle le prenait pour elle. Koishi pensait que c'était en fait de vilaines pensées qui lui étaient destinées, et que les gens de la Surface ou d'ailleurs essayaient de déguiser pour ne pas se faire attraper. Ça avait un nom que sa sœur lui avait dit une fois, quand elle lui en avait parlé. Ça commençait par un P. Mais c'était tout ce dont elle se souvenait. Avec toutes ces choses qui circulaient dans sa tête, la fillette n'avait plus beaucoup de place pour une bonne mémoire.

Se déguiser, c'était bien aussi, quand on ne savait pas se cacher. Elle avait essayé une fois, mais elle n'était pas très douée. Son troisième œil n'avait pas voulu se mettre sous son costume. Il voulait tout voir, tout savoir. Il était très curieux. Lui aussi se moquait de ce que pensaient les gens.

Et parfois, personne ne prenait la peine de déguiser quoique ce soit. Surtout quand elle était avec sa sœur.

 _Attention_

Au début, Koishi sortait toujours avec Satori parce que sans elle,

 _Oh mon dieu ce sont elles_

elle aurait eu beaucoup trop peur de tous les affronter. Sa sœur, elle savait toujours comment réagir. Où regarder, quelle tête faire, pour qu'ils croient tous qu'elles n'entendaient rien ou que ça ne leur faisait rien.

 _Non, ne marchez pas vers moi, c'est dégoûtant_

Reste calme, disait-elle à Koishi mentalement, une pensée qui s'écrasait sous le poids des insultes et des injures.

 _Un de ces quatre il faudra penser à se débarrasser d'elles, non_

 _Eurk elles m'ont regardé... j'espère que je ne vais pas attraper quelque chose_

Et Koishi faisait ce qu'elle pouvait,

 _Répugnant_

mais c'était difficile, et plus le chemin était long plus ils croisaient de personnes et plus c'était difficile, et souvent son petit visage ruisselait de larmes bien avant qu'elles n'atteignent la maison. Satori pleurait, aussi, mais dans sa chambre, quand personne ne la voyait. A part Koishi, qui voyait tout. Qui entendait tout. Qui savait tout.

 _Ne peuvent-elle pas rester chez elles elles savent très bien qu'elles embêtent tout le monde_

L'enfant se demandait souvent pourquoi les gens détestait à ce point qu'on sache tout d'eux. Après tout, avait-elle dit à sa sœur, c'était bien aussi comme ça, ils n'avaient pas à se présenter et à parler d'eux, et ça leur faisait gagner du temps, non ?

« - Tu sais, Koishi, les gens ont tous quelque chose à cacher, et ils ne veulent pas que quelqu'un puisse savoir ces choses.

\- Mais... pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ces choses là n'ont rien à faire dans la tête de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Cette explication ne voulait rien dire pour la fillette. Elles pouvaient connaître les secrets des gens, tout savoir sur eux. Et alors ? Elle-même n'avait aucun secret pour Satori, la seule autre personne qui savait lire dans le cœur des gens. Et inversement. Et elles ne s'en portaient pas plus mal, non ? Quel intérêt y avait-il à cacher des choses quand on n'avait pas besoin de le faire ?  
Son aînée lui disait que ces choses pouvaient être utilisées à des fins perfides, pour faire du mal aux gens qui n'avaient pas su assez bien les cacher. Mais qu'est ce que deux petites filles pouvait bien pouvoir commettre, comme méfaits ? La seule chose que Koishi souhaitait, c'était qu'on l'aime pour ce qu'elle était. Ou, au moins, qu'on la laisse tranquille, avec sa famille et ses animaux.

 _Catins_

...Mais il faut croire que c'était trop demandé.

Bientôt, Koishi sortit toute seule, sans le dire à Satori, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que sa sœur pleure encore. Mais sans Satori pour la défendre,

 _Haha regardez-la s'enfuir, franchement c'était qu'un petit caillou_

les gens étaient encore moins gentils.

Et elle courait jusqu'à la maison, et ne ressortait pas avant longtemps. Toute pleine de peur, à l'intérieur. Et elle ne pouvait pas le cacher.

 _Ça serait une bonne occasion de s'en débarrasser, j'espère que quelqu'un y pensera, moi j'ai pas envie de me salir_

Ni dans son dedans,

 _C'est quoi ces tâches de sang par terre_

ni dans son dehors.

Maintenant, Koishi n'a plus peur. Une idée lui est venue pendant qu'elle dormait. La nuit, l'enfant se réveille souvent, lorsque quelqu'un d'autre a une idée envahissante, autant pour lui que pour la fillette, du coup. Mais cette idée-là vient entièrement de sa tête, et c'est une idée avec de terribles défauts, des conséquences irréversibles et des pertes considé pourtant, l'idée semble envahir tout son être, dégager toutes les pensées qui l'envahissent d'habitude. Elle se plaint souvent de ressentir ce sentiment, celui que doit ressentir la cruche qui déborde d'eau, ou l'insecte qui a mangé au point de ne plus pouvoir se redresser. Cette sensation d'être pleine, lourde, saturée, sur le point d'exploser. Pleine de haine, pleine de chagrin, pleine d'amour à donner et donc personne ne veut. Mais cette nuit, l'idée semble la remplir tout aussi entièrement, mais d'une manière plus agréable. Parce que cette idée, elle peut la contrôler, et c'est peut-être la première fois qu'une pensée arrive à prendre le pas sur toutes les autres et à garder concentré l'esprit de la petite fille.

Le couteau en main, les bras en l'air, Koishi tremble un peu. Son œil, sur le sol, la regarde fixement. Il la regarde, cligne de la paupière, la regarde, tourne dans le vide, la regarde, ne verse même pas une larme. Ça l'énerve, et puis maintenant qu'elle en est là, il faut qu'elle soit courageuse. Et elle se sert de ça pour baisser enfin les bras. Et le couteau tombe.

Elle loupe son coup et ne coupe qu'à moitié. Ça fait quand même mal, et la petite gémit, mais pas trop fort pour ne pas réveiller sa sœur. La pupille de l'œil devient toute petite, et tourne comme une folle dans son océan de blanc. L'œil trouve vite un moyen de se venger, profitant d'un instant d'hésitation et d'égarement dans la cervelle de l'enfant.

 _Cassons leurs fenêtres et entrons pendant la nuit_

 _On peut les brûler vives ce sont des sorcières après tout_

 _Pourquoi personne n'a encore eu l'idée d'en égorger au moins une_

Les yeux bleus de Koishi s'écarquillent et la peur lui prend la gorge. Elle sent ses lèvres trembler. De grosses gouttes tombent de ses yeux et de son nez, elle ne voit presque plus rien, et du coup, quand son couteau tombe pour la deuxième fois, c'est encore raté.

 _J'EN VEUX UNE POUR MOI_

 _MAIS QUE QUELQU'UN LEUR BRISE LA NUQUE C'EST PAS SI DIFFICILE_

Un troisième coup qui vise juste. Un quatrième sectionne la corde gauche, elle entend encore sa sœur lui dire que ça s'appelle une « artère » et que c'est très solide. Ça la fait rire, un peu. Bizarrement, ça ne saigne pas beaucoup, mais chaque battement de l'organe fait gicler le sang un peu plus fort, un peu plus loin. Floc. Floc.

 _BONNES A ENFERMER_

 _A LEUR PLACE J'AURAIS DISPARU DEPUIS LONGTEMPS_

Shlak. Koishi coupe un bout. Shlak. Un autre bout vole dans les airs. Shlak.

 **Shlak.**

 **Shlak.**

Les tuyaux crachent leurs sang comme des bouches. Koishi a très mal au cœur. Son cœur frétille et se débat, il lui fait penser aux poissons que Rin ramène parfois dans sa gueule, quand elle est transformée en chat. Elle a envie de rire, mais elle n'y arrive pas. Elle a envie de pleurer, mais elle n'y arrive pas. Mais c'est pas grave. C'est même très bien. Elle regarde son cœur danser sur le sol, cracher du sang par ses quatre bouches et tâcher la moquette, et puis finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, il se calme. La paupière s'abaisse. Il dort, peut-être. Il ne bouge plus.

Le silence règne dans l'immense salon. Le vrai silence, pas celui toujours cassé par un chuchotement dans sa tête ou un cri soudain qui la fait sursauter sur place. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Koishi n'entend plus rien. Plus de trucs nuls qui ne parlent pas d'elle, plus de trucs méchants qui parlent d'elle. Plus de colère, plus de peur. Elle se sent si calme. Si bien. Même après avoir entendu les pas de Satori et ses appels à son égard.

Sa sœur, par contre, n'est pas calme du tout. Elle arrive dans le salon, voit ce qu'elle a fait, pousse un hurlement à glacer le sang. Elle la prend par les épaules, la secoue, s'arrache des touffes de cheveux lilas. Koishi reste toujours aussi calme. Elle écoute sa sœur lui hurler des choses, des gentilles comme des méchantes. Mais peu lui importe que ce sentiment de vide qui l'apaise, qui la berce, qui la noie dans un océan de calme et de paix.

L'océan de son propre subconscient.

 **J'avoue qu'avant d'écrire cet OS, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Koishi avait été classée en première position dans le top annuel des persos préférés de Touhou Project. Maintenant, je comprend un peu mieux : c'est un personnage très très riche, qu'on peut interpréter de plein de façons, et c'est difficile de faire passer tous les points importants de son histoire en un seul texte. Je ne pense pas y être arrivé dans celui-ci, mais... j'espère qu'il vous aura plu quand même. ^^**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à poster une review si le cœur vous en dit !**


End file.
